Update 13
670px|center 13.0 13.0.0 *Új Warframe: Hydroid *Új "Para" külső Carrier számára! *Közelharc 2.0 **Új "Helyzet" modul-slot minden közelharci fegyvernek. **A "töltött sebzések" ("charge attack") el lettek távolítva, helyettük a "combo" rendszer lép érvénybe! **Helyzet-modulok listája: *Új "átirányítási" ("channeling") modulok a közelharci fegyvereknek! Használd az energiád, és légy hatékonyabb a közelharcban! *Mostantól minden fegyver-slot opcionális, nem kötelező egyszerre három fegyvert hordani. *Itt vannak a Sötét Szektorok! *Új dojo szobák: **Orokin Labor **"Temple of Honor" - trófeaszoba **Obszervatórium **7 új zen kert. *Új fegyverek: **Nikana **Attica **Nami Skyla **Lex Prime *Új Corpus "Shock" fegyverkülsők. *Új pályaszett: Grineer Kikötő *Új Grineer ellenségek: Prosecutor és Guardsman *Új nyersanyag: Argon Crystal *Új Fertőzött animációk. *Új UI elemek: **A klán, a barátlista és a chat megújult, és különváltak. *Megnövelt esély T3 kulcsok szerzésére a Survival küldetéseken. *Az Orokin Cell kivételével minden nyersanyag és kredit-csomag el lett távolítva az Orokin Void Defense küldetések jutalmai közül. *A Melee Channel modul neve mostantól: Energy Channel *A betöltőképernyő mostantól Kódex bejegyzéseket mutat. *A főnökök megöléséért járó teljesítmények mostantól a küldetéshez vannak kötve, nem pedig a személyhez. *Oberon elemeinek tervrajzait mostantól a Grineer "Leader" ellenségek dobhatják. *A Mars égdoboza megváltozott, hogy a bolygó "sötét oldala" ne legyen "átlátszó". *Fejlesztett Vacuum működés. *A HUDon megjelenő üzeneteknek jobb száj-mozgása van, a szövegek pedig középre vannak igazítva. *Hangjavítások a Grineer Erdőkön. *Általános fejlesztések a HUDon megjelenő üzeneteknek. *A "Grineer Chipher" felirat mostantól csak "Chipher" *Az Őrszemek mostantól halhatatlanok Ash Blade Storm képessége alatt. *Az Arc Trap-ok többé nem sebzik a játékosokat, ha a Grineer oldalán harcolnak. *Vizuális igazítások Mag Pull és Ember Fire Ball képességéhez. *Gallium többé nem szerezhető a Void küldetéseken. *További hibajavítások (Fórumbejegyzés) 13.0.1 *Kisebb sebzés a Dakra Prime, Cronus és Hate fegyverekhez. *Javítva a Lex Prime statisztikái és ikonja. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a Brakk nem volt megépíthető. *Javítva a hiányzó jutalmak az Egeria küldetésen. *Javítva az eset, amikor DRAGON NIKANA volt olvasható a NIKANA helyett. *Javítva a Rhino Stomp használhatatlansága a "Power in use" hibaüzenet miatt. *Átkategorizált Helyzet modulok. *Összeomlások javítása. 13.0.2 *Növelt esély a "Beacon" esésére a Grineer Prosecutor ellenségektől. *Kis visszafogás a közelharci "csatornázás" effektjein a jobb teljesítmény érdekében. *Javítva az eset, amikor nem lehetett Helyzet modulokat felvenni. *Javított leírás és kép a Dragon Nikana fegyvernek. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok beragadhattak egy terembe a Grineer Kikötőkben, mert nem volt elég panel. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor következett be, ha elsődleges és másodlagos fegyver nélkül kezdődött el a Zanukától való megmenekülés küldetése. *Javítva a "Key Bindigs" képernyő zavara a beállításokkal. *Javítva a grafikai malőr Volt/Alad V pajzsával. *Javítva a Castanas effektjei. *Javítva a hiba, mikor Hydroid páncélzata nem jelent meg az arzenálban. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Jackal-ra hatással volt Hydroid Undertow képessége. *Javítva a tervrajzok szövegének angolul történő megjelenése a választott nyelvtől függetlenül. *Javítva Nyx nobilis animációja. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok még hallották a fegyver hangját a támadás után is. *Javítva a "Charge Damage" statisztika megjelenése a nem-Galive fegyvereknél. *További javítások a Rhino Stomp "Power in use" hibájához. *Összeomlások javítása. 13.0.3 *A Recent Players (legutóbbi játékosok) fül visszakerült a barátlistába. *Szövetségek változásai: **Mostantól csak a klánalapító (vagy a többi warlord) hívhat meg más klánokat a szövetségbe. **Új "Kick Clan" (klán kirúgása) opció. **Az alapító klán csak akkor hagyhatja el a szövetséget, ha már más azon kívül nincs benne. *Oberon jutalmak eltávolítva az Everest küldetésről. *Több pánik-gomb a Kikötőkben. *A Dragon Nikana mostantól egy különleges tervrajzot kapott, mellyel a már meglévő Nikana fejleszthető fel a Dragon verzióra. **A Dragon Nikana tervrajz használatához a 8. Rang elérése szükséges. *MOA és Shield Osprey vizuális effektjeinek javítása. *Gyorsabb Glaive felhúzási animáció. *Növelt hatékonyság az új Barátok panelen. *Fejlesztett vizuális effektex az Excalibur Prime csatornázási effektjén. *Javított energiaszín az Attica fegyvernek. *Javított animációk a pálcás fegyvereknek. *Hangosabb Energy Channel aktiválás. *Kicsivel csökkentett találási esély a Delta Beacon számára. *Hangjavítások. *Jobb vizuális megjelenés a Dragon Nikana-ra rakott kiegészítőknek. *Javítva az eset, amikor csak 1 Prosecutor jelent meg a küldetés alatt. *Javítva a hiba, miszerint egyes Helyzet modulok nem voltak megfelelően a dobható tárgyak listájában. *Javítva a blokkolás nem működése. *Javítva Oberon nobilis animációja. *Javítva néhány lyuk a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a hiba, mikor néhány warframe képesség nem sebezte Vay Hek-et. *Javítva Saryn elemeinek nem megszerezhetősége. *Javítva a Heat Dagger kivégző sebzése. *Javítva a hiba a klán jogokkal, mikor nem lehetett jól meghatározni, ki használhatja a klán raktárát és ki nem. *További kisebb hibajavítások. (Fórumbejegyzés) 13.0.4 *Új "View Permissions" menü a szövetségekhez a klánok jogainak megtekintéséhez. *Új "Stance" kategória a helyzet moduloknak. *A buzogány-animációk javítva lettek. *Csak a Tactician joggal rendelkezők helyezhetnek el naprendszeri állomásokat a sötét szektorokba. *Javított Glaive blokkolási animációk. *Oberon elemeit kisebb eséllyel dobják a Leader ellenségek. *A "GRUSTRAG BOLT RELEASE" mostantól nagybetűs. *Karakterlimit eltávolítva a klánba való meghíváskor. *Az új klánoknak nincsenek jogaik alapértelmezésben a szövetségben. *Hanghatások hatókörének javítása Hydroid képességeinél és a Stug fegyveren. *A Nami Skyla fegyveren módosultak a kiegészítők pozíciói. *A chatablakban javítva a játékosok listája. *A játékosok mostantól nem kezdhetnek el egy olyan ranglépő vizsgát, ha az a vizsga egy olyan speciális fegyvert igényel, ami a játékoson éppen nincs. *Javítva a koreai fordítás az Argon Crystal-nak. *Javítva az eset, Hydroid Tentacle Swarm képességének szörnye véletlenszerű helyeken jelent meg a pályán a többi játékosnak. *Javítva az eset, amikor a "#FALIAS" automatikus üzenet válaszolt akkor, ha a játékos közben mégis online volt. *Javítva a hiba a kapcsolóteremmel a Kikötő pályaszetten. *Javítva a hibás grafika az egyes Dojo-elemeken. *Fordítási hibák javítása. *Javítva a hiba, amikor nem jelentek meg az egyedi energiaszínek a közelharci fegyvereken. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok akaratlan helyekre kerültek a Kikötőkben. *Javítva egy hiba a "Join Session" füllel a "Barátok" képernyőn. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem látták a Glaive eldobását helyesen. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok beragadhattak egy oxigén-kapszula aktiválásakor. *Javítva a térkép hiányossága Vay Hek pályáján. *Javítva a víz megjelenése Vay Hek halálának animációjakor. *Javítva Lotus hibás információi a közelharccal kapcsolatban a betanítójátékban. *Javítva a haladási hiba a Rescue küldetéseken az új "host" választása után. *Javítva a Szövetségkészítő használhatatlansága, miután több hadúr is elfogadta majd kilépett belőle. *Javítva a tárgyjelölők eltűnése új "host" választása után. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva Lotus feliratai a Hijack küldetéseken. *Javítva az "X" gomb beállíthatatlansága XBOX irányító használatakor. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a játékosok nem tudták megfelelően használni a közelharci fegyvert a 3. rang vizsgáján. *Javítva a hiányzó kép a Naprendszeri Átjárók (Solar Rail) építésekor. *Javítva a chatablak összeomlása új privát beszélgetés indítása után. 13.0.5 *Javítva a Valkyr, Banshee és Saryn sisakok hiánya a Boltból. *Javítva az eset, amikor nem lehetett levenni az őrszemet, ha már 2 fegyvert levett a játékos magáról. *Javítva a "Dual Daggers" (dupla tőr) modul kategória megjelenése fájl elérési útvonalként. *Szektorok okozta UI hibák javításai. 13.0.6 *A klánvezetők képei jelennek meg a Sötét Szektorok konfliktusaikor a szabotálási küldetéseken. *A Tenno Specter ellenségek mostantól bármelyik warframe alakját felvehetik. *Új vizuális hatások, hogy egyszerűbb legyen megkülönböztetni a hamarosan bekövetkező Sötét Szektor konfliktusokat az aktívaktól. *A Corpus Húsvéti Nyuszi megérkezett! Keresd a nyúlfülű ellenségeket, a hímes tojás formájú konténereket - és a limitált ideig elérhető húsvéti színcsomagot! *A Naprendszeri átjárók életereje kisebb lett a gyorsabb konfliktusokhoz. *Egy számláló mutatja mostantól a klánmenüben, hogy hány átjáró áll rendelkezésre összesen. *Csökkentett XP bónuszok a Sötét Szektorokban. *Néhány "Balta" fegyverhang módosult. *Hangfrissítések a warframe-ek gurulásához, a közelharci fegyverekhez és egyes Corpus ellenségekhez. *Jobb megjelenés a tervrajzok számára a küldetések végén. *Optimizált Apex beállítások. *A Stalker és a további "vadász" ellenségek többé nem jelenhetnek meg a Defense küldetések folytatása előtti szavazás közben. *Ködök megjelenésének javítása. *Hydroid képesség-moduljainak pontszámai a többi warframe-éhez lett igazítva. *A nagy Dojo kertekben mostantól maximum 30 dekoráció helyezhető el. *Az Imperator Syandana igazítása Oberon testéhez. *Javítva a hibás UI elemek, melyek a betanítójáték után jelentek meg. *Számos fordítási hiba javítása. *Javítva az eset, amikor Vauban Bounce képessége nem működött megfelelően. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékok lezártakká vagy nyitottakká váltak új "host" választása után. *Javítva az "Invite to game" opció nem megjelenése a "Recent Players" listán. *Javítva a kreditek számának rossz megjelenése a klán raktárban, ha az átrjárók integritása alacsony. *Javítva a Nami Skyla suhanási hangjainak hiánya. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok beragadhattak egy végtelen árokba a Grineer Kikötőkön. *Javítva Sgt. Nef Anyo üzeneteinek rossz megjelenése. *Javítva az elemek elrendezése a klán naplóban (a klán menüben). *Javítva az eset a Rescue küldetések túszainak mozgásával. *Javítva a Corpus Gázvárosokban egy rossz helyre került konzol. *Javítva Anyo gránátjainak hanghibái. *További hibajavítások 13.0.7 *Javítva egy fizikai hiba, ami az összeomlásokat okozhatta. *Javítva egy tartalmi hiba, ami az indítóalkalmazás összeomlását okozhatta. 13.0.7.1 *Javítva az összeomlás, ami a küldetések befejezésekor keletkezhetett. 13.1 13.1.0 500px|center *Új Amprex Corpus elsődleges fegyver. *Új Carabus külső Dethcube-nak. *Új Sprite külső Shade-nek. *Hozzáadva egy beállítás, mellyel a közelharci fegyverek effektjei ki- és bekapcsolhatóak. *A Sötét Szektorok változásai: **Az állomások mostantól Békeidővel rendelkeznek, egy szektor nem támadható a konfliktus végét követő 24 órában. **A konfliktusok mostantól maximum 12 óráig tarthatnak. **A Tenno Specter ellenségek mostantól modulokat is dobhatnak. *További megjelenési pontok lettek az Orokin Survival küldetéseken. *A T3 Survival küldetések nehezítve lettek az ellenségek számának növelésével. *Javított animációk a Botok (pl. Bo) támadásával és a földön csúszással kapcsolatban. *A Régiós, a Besorozási és a Kereskedési chat fülek mostantól automatikusan átváltanak a régióbeállítás módosításakor. *Egy felugró ablak figyelmezteti a játékosokat játékon belül, hogy nem nézhetik meg ott a Dark Sector Tutorialt (ha szeretnék). *A 2. rang alatti játékosokat nem jelöli meg magának A Grustrag Hármas *A játékosok mostantól 15 percen belül ki lesznek jelentkeztetve a játékból, ha tétlen állapotban vannak, és egy új frissítés jelent meg. *Loki képessége leáll, ha a játékos éppen elvérzik. *Warframe képességhangok javításai. *Frissítve a Spare Parts modul leírása, mostantól: "(%) Rare Item Drop Chance On Sentinel Death" (% Ritka tárgy esési esély az Őrszem halálakor) *Javítva a Rhino-féle Tenno Specter Rhino Charge képességének sebzése. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a fordított szövegek nem jelentek meg megfelelően a gombokban. *Javítva Lotus felirata, amikor a Prosecutor ellenségekről beszél. *Javítva az eset, amikor egy helyfoglaló kép és szöveg jelent meg a nyertes klán vagy szövetség neve és képe helyett a győztes kihirdetésekor. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva az eset, amikor az egér használhatatlan volt a Szektor állomási gyorsan történő ki- és becsukásakor. *Javítva a hiba, amikor az Excalibur sisak jelent meg a Proto-Armor külsőn. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem kerültek be megfelelően a klánokba, ha több meghívójuk is érkezett. *Javítva a hiba, mikor a klánok raktárában található kredit mennyisége hibásan jelent meg (túl nagy szám miatt). *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem tudtak meghívni egy játékost, ha annak aláhúzás ("_") volt a nevében. *Javítva a hiba, mikor a Glaive, és további fegyverek nem méreteződtek át megfelelően az Arzenálban a fegyverek közötti váltáskor. *Javítva egy gépelési hiba a Sötét szektorok küldetésein a hadurak szövegében. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok hibás textúrákat láttak a Mobile Defense küldetések termináljain bukáskor. *Javítva a hiba, miszerint Hydroid alapértelmezett sisakja "none" opcióként jelent meg. *Javítva az eset, amikor Hydroid képessége a játékban maradt, ha a játékos akkor hagyta el a szobát, mikor épp a képességet használta. *Javítva az eset, amikor a közelharci fegyverkiegészítők nem jelentek meg megfelelően a Glaive fegyveren. *Javítva a közelharci fegyverek vizualizációjának a képernyőn ragadása. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem hallották megfelelően a Stug hangját, ha nem az övéké volt a fegyver. *Javítva a Tetra fegyver Conclave-pontszáma. *Javítva az UI összeomlása, ha a játékos egy olyan játékhoz csatlakozik újra, ahonnan holtan távozott. *Számos fordítási hiba javítva. *Javítva a 4. rang eléréséhez szükséges vizsga az új közelharci rendszerhez igazítva. *Javítva a hiba az "Update 12 bundle" leírásával. *Javítva a lézer terminálok hibás működése az Orokin Void küldetéseken. *Javítva az eset, amikor a joggal nem rendelkezők is szerkeszthették az elhelyezett Solar Rail beállításait. *A Dojo kertek javításai. *Javítva az Aklex újratöltési animációja. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem látták megfelelően Ember képességének effektjeit. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos csak a saját oldalán tudta kiütni a Capture küldetések célpontjait (és a többi játékos képernyőjén nem úgy jelent meg). *Javítva a hiányzó jutalom a Sedna-Hydron küldetésen. 13.1.1 *A térképre helyezett jelölők mostantól manuálisan is eltávolíthatóak (A G gomb újranyomásával a ponton.) *Javítva az eset, amikor az ellenségek nem darabolódtak fel magas sebzéssel rendelkező fegyvereken. *Javítva az eset, amikor az őrszem elvesztette az összegyűjtött XP-t újraéledés után. *Összeomlások javítása. 13.1.2 *Új Katana helyzet modul: Decisive Judgement *Új mozdulatok és combo-k az Eldobható, a Kasza és Bot típusú közelharci fegyvereknek. *Optimizált hatások a Grineer pályaszettekre. *Javított Tőr és Balta hangeffektek. *Javított teljesítmény az [Amprex fegyvernek a lassúbb számítógépeken. *Az automatikus eloszlás a klánok csatlakozása és távozása esetén (a szövetségekben) le lett tiltva. (Manuálisan továbbra is lehetséges.) *A "Treasurer" joggal rendelkezők mostantól beadhatják a klán raktárában lévő nyersanyagokat a szövetségébe. *A "Quick Melee" és a "Melee Attack" (gyors és normális közelharci támadás) gombok mostantól szét vannak választva, külön-külön is megadhatóak. *Javított teljesítmény a játékon belüli üzeneteknek. *A játékosok mostantól nem gurulnak automatikusan futás és ugrás után, csak akkor, ha elegendő lendülettel ugornak és előre haladnak. *Az akkumulátor egység vizualizációja javítva lett az Amprex fegyveren. *Egy újabb frissítés a nagyon nagy számok megjelenésére. *Javítva az eset, amikor az Orokin Csapdákat nem lehetett megfelelően elpusztítani bizonyos sebzések használatával. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva néhán típusú lőszer, melyek ignoráltájk Mag Bullet Attractor képességét. *Javítva a hiba, ami haladási gonokat okozott a Grineer kikötőkben. *Javítva a hiányzó suhanási hangeffekt az Ostorok esetében. *Javítva a Grustrag Hármas és Kril diorámáján megjelenő hibás fegyverek esete. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Rejuvenation aura nem élesztette az őrszemeket. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Grustrag Bolt extra állóképességet adott. *Közelharci kivégző támadások javítása. 13.2 13.2.0 500px|center *Rescue 2.0 *Új esemény: A Szabadság Kísérői *A játékosok mostantól "Specter-eket" (kísérőket) készíthetnek maguk mellé. Ezeknek négy szintjük van: Vapor, Phase, Force, Cosmic. Ezek tervrajza az felújított Rescue küldetéseken szerezhető meg. *Megújították a Sötét Szektorok kommunikációs zenéjét. *Új hang a tárgyak szintjének fejlődésekor. *Néhány ugrás hangjának javításai. *Sgt. Nef Anyo fegyverének hangja módosult. *Módosult Grineer női hangok. *Új program a Gorgon 3D hangjai számára azokon az ellenségeken, melyek ezt a fegyvert használják. *Új vizuális megjelenés a Grineer Hajók elektromos csapdáinak, liláról zöldre változott a színük. *Új effektek a modulok esésének, hogy könnyen elkülöníthetőek legyenek a többi tárgyaktól. *A Ritka modulok sárgák lettek. *Eltávolított ütközések a Grineer Erdőkön a teljesítmény növelése érdekében. *Hangosabb lett a Latron és a Lex Prime. *A megszokott közelharci hangeffektek többé nem hallhatóak a Hysteria alatt. *Minőségi korlátozás néhány grafikai hatásnál a teljesítmény általános növelése érdekében. *A Botok (Staff) ütési effektjei módosultak. *A hibás csatlakozók el lettek távolítva a Grineer Hajókról. *Néhány Warframe-képesség hangjának újításai. *Az exkluzív tárgyak mostantól csak akkor jelennek meg a Kódexben, ha azzal rendelkeznek is a játékosok. *Hangosabb környezeti hangok a Grineer Erdőkben. *A Helion ellenségek fegyverének hangja hangosabb lett. *Jobb teljesítmény Frost képességeinek. *Javított környezeti hangok a Grineer Kikötők Mobile Defense küldetéseinek. *Jobb teljesítmény a Grustrag Hármas effektjeinek. *Új "Tint Color 3" színválasztó Oberon sisakjának módosítására. *Új modul automatikus felvételi hang. *Optimalizált fények és árnyékok a teljesítmény növelése érdekében az Orokin Void pályákon. *Változott Lézer Ajtó aktiválási hangok. *Javítva Helios esete, amikor olyan tárgyakat is szkennelt, melyeket a játékos már teljesen leszkennelt. *Javítva a Közelharc 2.0 játékkontroller kompatibilitása. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a játékosok láthatatlan közelharci fegyvereket használtak a betanítójáték során. *Javítva a hiányzó Fejsze/Nehéz helyzet-kártya hiánya a lehetséges dobott tárgyak közül. *Javítva a beragadó pontok a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a grafikai hiba a Dojoban. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a hiba, mikor bizonyos Teljesítmények rossz képet mutattak. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Vay Hek átvezető kihagyása után tönkre ment a pálya bizonyos része. *Javítva Banshee Sonar képessége, mikor olyan gyenge pontokat mutatok Vay Hek-en, melyek nem léteznek. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok meghaltak, mikor túl magasra kerültek a Grineer Erdőkben. *Javítva a bizonyos diorámák töltődésének folytatódása, mikor a játékos akkor lépett ki, mikor egy dioráma töltődött. *Javítva a Grineer Kikötőkön a hiányzó ajtók hibája. *Javítva az eset, amikor egyes ellenségek a játékosok hulláját támadták meg, ha a játékos még az ellenfél megjelenése előtt halt meg. *Javítva a Sötét Szektor menü megjelenése a klán menüben annak ellenére, hogy a játékos nem tagja egy klánnak sem. *Javítva a Capture küldetések célpontjainak újraéledése új házigazda (host) választása után. *Javítva a minitérkép hibája, amikor zoomolás után nem került vissza a helyére. *Javítva az eset, amikor nem lehetett bejelentkezni az Enter billentyűvel, ha az a chatablakhoz volt társítva. *Javítva a megállítási (Pause) menü rossz adatai a Sötét Szektorok küldetéseiben. *További hibajavítások Fórumbejegyzés 13.2.1 *Javítva az eső feketesége a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a zavar, ami a menük közti navigáláskor keletkezett. *Javítva az eset, amikor az új házigazda (host) választása a küldetés vesztét okozta az új esemény küldetésein. *Javítva a túlzott homályosság megjelenése a Kikötők liftjein való utazáskor. *Javítva a fejlesztés alatt álló fegyverek megjelenése a Kódexben. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a Katanák nem jelentek meg a játékos kezében lopakodási kivégző-mozdulatok közben. *Javítva a hibás létszám-adatok megjelenése a klán menüben. *Néhány szöveg elírásának javítása. 13.2.2 *Javított fizika a Rakta Syandana sálnál. *Mostantól kevesebb Arc Trap jelenik meg a Grineer kiszabadítási pályákon a börtön közelében. *Az elzárt szelepek el lettek távolítva a Grineer Kikötőkből, további lopakodási lehetőségeket megnyitva. *Javítva a Defense küldetések jutalom-táblázata, többé nem ajánlanak fel maximlis szintű Vitality modult. *Javítva az eset, amikor a számítógép irányította egységek beragadtak a Grineer Erdő Defense pályáján. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok újraéledéskor keresztül estek a világon. *Javítva a fejlesztés alatt álló fegyverek és egységek megjelenése a Kódexben. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Tenno Kísérők (Specter) nem tudták helyesen használni az íjakat. *Javítva az eset, amikor több "Squad" fül jelent meg, ha a játékos le- és újracsatlakozott egy játékhoz. *Javítva az Őrök járása a Rescue küldetéseken. *Egyes fordítási hibák javítása. *Javítva az eset, amikor a(z) (társ) Excalibur Specter Radial Blind képessége magát a játékost is megvakította. *Javítva az Őrszemek (Sentinel) működése azután, hogy a játékost Radial Disarm-támadás éri. *Javítva az eset, mikor az ellenségek zárt ajtók mögött jelentek meg a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Kísérők (Specter) nagyon közelről követték a játékosokat. 13.2.2.1 *Javítva a Derelict kulcsok megjelenése a raktárban. 13.2.3 *A statisztikát módosító sisakok mostantól véglegesen kikerültek a riasztások jutalmai közül. A már megvásárolt/megszerzett sisakokra ez nem vonatkozik, megmaradnak a statisztikáikkal együtt. Egy opcionális Stasztika-levételi tervrajz bekerült a Piacra, ahol levehetőek a sisakokról. A sisakok mostantól cserélhetőek is. A lehetőség a játékosok kezében van, mindenki maga döntheti el, leveszi-e a statisztikákat vagy sem. Figyelni fogjuk a játékosok tevékenységét, hogy szükséges-e további lépések megtétele. *A Kísérők mostantól kisebb költséggel építhetőek meg. *A Sötét Szektorok konfliktusainak küldetése mostantól Mobile Defense. *A küldetés végén megjelenő összefoglalásban a Fejre mért találatok (Headshots) mező át lett nevezve Fejre mért találattal való megölés-re (Headshot Kills). *Jobb teljesítmény egyes warframe képességeknek. *A klánok "Napi Üzenete" (MOTD) mostantól maximum 256 karakter hosszú lehet. *Javítva a "Deploy Rail" gomb megjelenése azokon a szektorokon, melyeket a kötelező békeidő véd. *Javítva a Sötét Szektorok képernyőjének frissítése az átjáró elhelyezése után. *Fordítási hibák javítása. *Javítva az ütközés a liftekkel az Orokin pályaszetteken. *Javítva a hibásan elhelyezett hang-blokkoló a Gázvárosokban. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a klánok neve nem volt megfelelően középre igazítva a Sötét Szektorok képernyőjén. *Javítva a hibásan bekerült halványodás a küldetések befejező animációiban. *Javítva a levelek (Inbox) ablakában megjelent graikai hiba. *Javítva az eset, amikor a számítógép-irányította egységek olyan üres helyeken mentek át, melyeket a lift mozgás közben hagyott el. *Javítva a megjelenési hiba Nekros Shadows of the Dead képességében. *Javítva a hiányzó tárgy(ak) a Ictus Sentinel Pack-ból. *Javítva az eset, amikor a megölt ellenségek Rhino Rhino Stomp képessége után még a levegőben maradtak. *Javítva a modul képernyőn eltűnő modulok és visszaugró görgetősáv a modulok fúziója után. *Javítva Zephyr Tornado képességének feketesége. *Javítva egy újabb eset, amikor az ellenségek a Grineer Erdők csatornáiban ragadtak. *Javítva a hiányzó térképek, beleértve azt is, amikor a játékosok kieshettek a játéktérből az Orokin Void pályáin. 13.2.4 *Új női túsz is megjelenhet mostantól a kiszabadítási küldetéseken. *Játékbeli elemek hozzáadva a Grineer Kikötőkhöz, beleértve új csúszóköteleket, szenzorokat, stb. *Minden új kiszabadítási küldetés egy Specter tervrajzot ad majd a szabályok szerint. *Csökkentett ellenségszám a V Prime küldetésen. *Csökkentve a torzítás Volt Electric Shield képességén. *Új Pánik-Gomb ikonszínek, mostantól fehérek a normál állapotban, de sárgává változnak, ha az ellenségek aktiválnák azt. *A Specter tervrajzok mostantól csak 500 kreditért adhatóak el. *Javítva a sisak-átalakító tervrajzok hibája, amikor az éppen felvett sisakot statisztika nélkülivé alakíthatta. *Javítva a világítási hiba a Grineer Erdőkben. *Javítva az eset, amikor hibás szöveg hangzott el a kiszabadításkor. (A Rescue küldetéseken) *Javítva a Cellaajtók kinyithatósága annak ellenére, hogy a küldetés már elbukott. *Javítva a már eleve harcra kész állapotban lévő ellenségek megjelenése a küldetéseken. *Javítva a hiba, amivel Nekros Shadows of the Dead képességével plusz pontokat lehetett szerezni a Rescue küldetéseken. *Javítva a térképek hiányzó elemei a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a túszok hibás megjelenése egy bizonyos cellában. *Javítva az Arcane (Statisztikás) sisakok elérhetősége egyes csomagokban. *Javítva a csereajánlatok hibája, amikor a játékosnak olyan sisakot akartak adni, ami neki már megvan. *Javítva a Grineer Erdők sebzésének hibája. *Javítva a csúszási animáció hibája. *Javítva a Rescue küldetések ajándékainak hibás számítása. *Javítva a hiba, ami miatt nem lehetett megfelelően Specter-eket építeni. *Javítva a Specter megjelenési logika a Sötét Szektorok küldetéseiben. 13.3 13.3.0 500px|center *Új ellenség: Vad Kubrow (Feral Kubrow) *Új fegyver: Sybaris *Új fegyver: Angstrum *Új lehetőségek a warframe-ek testre szabására: Daedelus set és Eos set *Bővített pályák a Ceresen. *Kódex bejegyzés Mag Prime számára. *További színezési lehetőségek - mostantól a Syandana-k is különállóan színezhetőek. *Az "Auto Vault Over Obstacles" opció hozzáadva. Bekapcsolásával a játékos automatikusan átugorja a térdmagasságú akardályokat. *Warframe változások: **Trinity: ***Blessing: Aktiváláskor azonnal újratölti az összes csapattag pajzsát és életerejét. A sebezhetetlenség mostantól attól függ, hogy az alapértelmezett életerő hány százalékát töltötte újra a csapattagoknál. Több csapattag esetén mindig a legnagyobb mértékben tölti újra az összes tagnak (például ha 3 csapattag van, és az egyiknek 30%, a másiknak 40% a harmadiknak meg 90% életerőt töltött újra, akkor mindenki 90% sebzésnek áll ellent.) ****Gyorsabb aktiválás ***Energy Vampire: Mostantól egy utolsó energialöketet bocsát ki az ellenség halálakor, ami a hátralévő energiát löki ki. Így hasznos lesz akkor is, ha az ellenfél meghal a képesség ideje alatt. **Banshee ***Silence: A képesség mostantól "auraként" működik, aki Banshee közelébe lép, érvényes lesz rá a süketítő hatás. ***Sound Quake: Mostantól be- és kikapcsolható, így ha nem maradt több ellenség, abbahagyható. Energiát ezentúl másodpercenként fogyaszt. **Nyx ***Absorb: Mostantól ki- és bekapcsolható, valamint energiát másodpercenként fogyaszt. **Volt ***Electric Shield: Növelt hatókör a jobb csapatmunka érdekében. **Hydroid ***Undertow: Mostantól ki- és bekapcsolható, energiát máspdpercenként használ. **Ash ***Shuriken: Az ellenségek mostantól véreznek tőle. ***Blade Storm: Az ellenségek mostantól véreznek tőle. ***Teleport: Mostantól az ellenséget ideális pozícióban hagyja a kivégző sebzések mérésére. *Változások az Inváziók logikáján az anyabolygókon (a játékbeli leírás alapján). A védő birodalom mostantól sokkal agresszívabban vág vissza abban az esetben, ha már csak kevés területet birtokol. *Csökkentett mozgási homály Volt Speed képességén. *Változott pajzscsökkenési és újratöltési hangok. *A Corpus Rescue riasztási hangok mostantól újrajátszhatók. *Optimizált fényviszonyok az Orokin Void pályaszetten. *Optimizált vizuális effektek a vérzésnek. *Növelve lett Nyx Absorb képességének vizuális megjelenési határa, hogy jobban illeszkedjen a képességidőt növelő modulokhoz. *Csökkentett láthatóság Zephyr Turbulence képességéhez a jobb teljesítmény eléréséhez. *Fényviszonyok optimalizálása a Corpus Hajó, Corpus Település és Grineer Aszteroida pályaszetteken. *A kivégző közelharci sebzések mostantól olyan módszerrel számolódnak ki, mint a földön kivégző sebzések. *Hangjavítások Hydroid képességeinek. *Vizuális javítások a Misa Syandana-n. *Növelve lett a maximum lehetséges hanghossz Banshee Sound Quake képességén, hogy jobban illeszkedjen a képességidő modulokhoz. *A betöltőképernyőn megjelenő modulok mostantól a teljes szintű modult mutatják. *A tervrajzok mostantól ki vannak emelve, hogy jobban kitűnjenek a többi közül. *Javított vizuális hatás a kamerák elpusztításakor. *Councilor Vay Hek többé nem manipulálható hipnotizálással (pl Mind Control) *Javított hangeffektek az Akstilletto fegyveren. *HUD időmérők a következő képességéhez: **Bastille **Vortex **Sonar **Fire Blast *Optimizált képességszínek a nagyon világos színek esetén. *Az "Auto-Fuse" funkció mostantól a fúziós magok esetén a lehető legoptimálisabb módon használja fel a magokat, hogy a lehető legkevesebb veszteség érje a felhasználót. *A "Distribute Resource" gomb a szövetségek kezelésénél mostantól 2 különböző gomb lett, egyik a krediteket adja hozzá, a másik további elemeket. *A Swift Deth modul képe jobb minőségű lett. *''A hibajavítások:'' Fórumbejegyzés 13.3.1 *Javított jelvénypozíciók a Para és Sprite őrszem-külsőknek. *Javítva a lábra helyezhető páncélok pozíciója a Frost és a Frost Prime warframe-eken. *Növelve lett a Kubrow és odújának életereje. *Minden közeli odúból kobrowok jelennek majd meg, ha az egyik támadás alatt áll. *Jobb színezhetőség a Dragon Nikana fegyveren. *A Sound Quake hatása mostantól végtelen, és csak akkor áll le, ha a képesség már nincs használatban. *Javítva az Energia hatékonyságot növelő modulok hibája, amikor nem csökkentették a folyamatos, kikapcsolható képességek energiafogyasztását. *Javítva a multishot modulok nem működése az Angstrum fegyveren. *Javítva a hiba, miszerint csak a bal lábra helyezhető páncélok voltak felpróbálhatóak. *Javítva a színezési hiba, ami során a páncélok feketék lettek. *Javítva néhány nyelvtani hiba egyes tárgyak leírásakor. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a térképek hiányzó elemei a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva az eset, amikor csak egyetlen odúból jöttek kubrowok. *Javítva a vizuális hiba Rhino energia-átviteli (channeling) animációjához. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok nem teleportálódtak vissza (leesés után) a Kikötőkben. *Javítva a hiba, ami miatt a játékosok nem aktiválhattak képességet blokkolás közben. *Javítva a hiba, ami miatt a játék nem számolta helyesen a fejre mért találatokat, a közelharci támadást vagy a kivégzéseket. 13.4 13.4.0 500px|center *Új Corpus közelharci fegyver: Serro *Új Syandana: Yamako Syandana *Mostantól a már teljesen leszkennelt ellenségek zöld színnel jelennek meg a szkenneren keresztül. *Új mozdulatok a következő helyzet moduloknak: Crossing Snakes, Seismic Palm, és Decisive Judgement *Nova változásai: **Molecular Prime ***Mostantól aktiváláskor nem fedi be az összes környékbeli ellenséget azonnal, hanem folyamatosan áramlik majd az antianyag Nova testéből egy új vizuális effekttel. Ezt a Képességidő modulok befolyásolják. ***A robbanások hatóköre mostantól a modulkártya szintjétől függően 6, 7, 8, 10 méter. Ezt a Képesség hatóköre befolyásolja. ***A képesség ideje mostantól a modul szintjétől függően 10, 15, 20, 30 másodperc, hatással van rá a Képességidő. ***A képesség mostantól az ellenségek sebességét a modul szintjétől függően az eredeti sebesség 90%, 80%, 75% vagy 70%-ra csökkenti. ***A robbanások effektjei enyhén visszafogottak a teljesítmény fokozása érdekében. *Igazított jelvény-helyek a Frost, Frost Prime, Rhino, és Rhino Prime warframe-eknek. *Igazított jelvény-helyek a Para őrszemkinézeten. *Javított hang a Kubrow-oknak és azok odújának robbanásának. *Javítva Banshee Sound Quake képességének hangja. *Csökkentett vizuális zaj a channeling effekteken. *Igazított hely Valkyr vállra helyezhető páncéljain. *A Recent Players menü át lett rendezve. *A Daedalus páncélok Rhino estén alacsonyabban vannak elhelyezve a könnyebb célzás érdekében. *Fejlesztett minitérkép-jelölés a Grineer Erdők pályáin. *A klánon belül "Tactician" joggal rendelkezők mostantól a szövetségen belül is rendelkeznek ezzel a joggal. *Javítva a Miter lövedékének grafikai hibája. *Javítva a láthatatlan ellenségek képessége a játékosok sebzésére, míg maguk nem sebesülhetnek meg. *Javítva a felszedhető tárgyak leesése a Grineer Kikötőkből. *Javítva a nem-Capture célpontok képessége a titkos ajtókon való bemenetre. *Javítva a Specterek beragadása a padlóba a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva a hiányzó szöveg a transzmutált puskatöltények címkéjén. *Javítva a képességek újratöltési idejének eltérése a host és a játékosok között, beleértve Nekros Terrify, Ember Fire Blast és Banshee Sonar képességét. *Javítva a hibás channeling színek megjelenése a nem-host játékosoknál. *Javítva a rossz ikon megjelenése a Conclave küldetéseken. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a fegyverek a normálisnál nagyobb töltényfogyasztása. *Javítva Loki lefegyverzésének hibája, amikor tönkretette Vor halálának animációját. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a játékosok Banshee Sound Quake képességének animációjában ragadtak, ha akkor aktiválták, amikor éppen haldokló állapotba kerültek. *Javítva Valkyr alapértelmezett sisakjának ikonhiánya. 13.4.1 *Mostantól az egérgörgővel is lehet görgetni az indítóalkalmazásban. *Frissített textúra a Hek fegyvernek. *Frissített kitöltőszínek az Excalibur Prime-on. *Frissített kitöltőszínek a Pendragon Excalibur sisakon. *Frissítve Valkyr Warcry képességkártyájának leírása, hogy szó legyen benne a közelharci bónuszokról is. *Javítva Helios hibája, amikor hibásan szkennelt dolgokat, illetve olyanokat, melyeket már teljesen beolvasott a játékos. *Javítva az eset amikor a játékos a klán menün belül kiválasztott egy naprendszeri állomást, és nem került ki helyesen az aktuális váróterméből. *Javítva Banshee Sonar képességének hibája, amikor nem volt újrahasználható. *Javítva a betöltőképernyőn megjelenő maximális szintű modulokon a 0-ás szintnek megfelelő statisztika megjelenése. 13.5 13.5.0 500px|center *Új Fegyver: Nami Solo (Machete kategóriájú közelharci fegyver) *Új mozdulat a Sundering Weave helyzet modulhoz: "Flash Flood" *Új mozdulatok a Cleaving Whirlwind és a Rending Crane helyzet modulokhoz. *Új "Edo" dekorációs páncélkollekctió. *A Dead Eye bekerült a kódexbe. *Az Interception küldetések listája a következő: **Mars - Augustus **Jupiter - Callisto **Europa - Armaros **Phobos - Opik **Uranus - Stephano **Sedna - Berehynia **Eris - Viver **Pluto - Cerberus **Ceres - Draco *Új kódex bejegyzések a Corpus drónoknak. *A kritikus találatokat a játék mostantól új módszerrel számolja ki azokon a fegyvereken, melyek esélye 100%-nál nagyobb: **Garantált kritikus találat (sárgával jelölve) **Extra kritikus találat (vörös színnel jelölve) (Egy 125% eséllyel rendelkező fegyver esetén 100% eséllyel kap sárga színű, és 25% eséllyel kap vörös színű találatot) *A Blade Storm képesség megújult, ezentúl Ash klónjait is szétküldi a pályán, hogy a pusztítás még gyorsabb legyen! *A Miter sebzése, lövedéksebessége és státusz esélye növelve lett. *A Fatal Attraction hatósugara mostantól maximális szinten 4 helyett 5. *Igazított lábra helyezhető dekorációs páncélok egyes warframe-eken. *Egy újabb vizuális effekt Nova új Molecular Prime képességéhez, hogy egyszerűbb legyen megkülönböztetni a hatott ellenségeket az érintetlenektől. *Javított Excalibur Prime "channeling" effektek. *A Specterek mostantól folyamatosan újratöltődő energiával rendelkeznek. *A játékosok mostantól nem mozoghatnak a Conclave mérkőzések kezdetéig. *Javított hangok a Skana Prime fegyvernek. *Csökkentett sebzés a játékosoknak a Reflection használata esetén. *Javított megjelenés Valkyr "Immortal" kinézetéhez. *Javított hangok a MOA lézertányér és a drónok robbanásának. *Kevesebb szkennelés szükgséges a Rollereknek. *Fejlesztett animációk a "Nehéz és Balta" típusú közelharci fegyvereknek. *SOLO játékok esetén az Interception küldetések könnyebbek lesznek. (Ugyan az a régi nehézségi szint marad 2, 3 vagy 4 játékos esetén.) *A mellkasra helyezhető páncélok pozíciója javítva Ember, Banshee, Valkyr, Zephyr, Vauban, Saryn, és Nyx esetében. *Javítva az őszemek polaritássorrendjének megfordulása egyes esetekben. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva a hiba, amikor a játékosok nem tudtak megfelelően kilépni a Conclave mérkőzésekből. *Javítva az "INVITE" gomb hibás megjelenése az olyan lobbikban, melyeken kulccsal indítottak el. *Javítva a Kódex hibája, amikor nem jelenítette meg a játékosok által megszerzett modulok számát helyesen. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Molecular Prime képességszíne rosszul jelent meg a (nem-host) játékosok számára. *Javítva a Molecular Prime hibás működése a Conclave párbajokban. *Javítva a hibás Lotus-szöveg a Conclave arénákban. *Javítva a hiba, mellyel a fel nem vett őrszemek is hozzájárultak a játékos összesített Conclave pontszámához. *Javítva a kreditmennyiség hibás megjelenése, ha nagy számot írnak a klán raktárba. *Javítva a rendszer irányította egységek képtelensége a kis szegélyeken való mozgásra a Kikötőkben. *Javítva a "Shock" fegyverstíluscsomag hibája, mikor nem engedték újraszínezni az energiát. *Javítva Hikou hibás színhasználata. *Javítva a rendszer irányította egységek beragadása bizonyos ládák mögé a Grineer Erdők védelmi pályáján. *Javítva a hiba, mivel a játékosok túl sok kreditet szerezhettek tárgyak eladásakor. *Javítva a Seismic Palm és a Fracturing Wind leírása a játékban, mostantól "Fist"(ököl) címkével vannak ellátva. *Javítva az Arcane Pulse Helmet hiányzó leírása. *Javítva az ellenségek a képződő helyükön maradása a Void Védelmi küldetéseken. *Javítva az Energy Vampire hibás leírása. *Javítva a hiba, mikor Ash nem volt képes kivégző támadásokat végrehajtani az olyan ellenségeken, melyeken a Blade Storm képességet használta. *Javítva a hiba, mely miatt a Shock kinézet nem volt alkalmazható a Snipetron Vandal fegyveren. 13.5.1 *A Blessing képesség mostantól használható levegőben is. *Igazított vállra helyezhető páncélok Rhino Prime-on. *A Riasztások ablaka mostantól megmutatja a jutalmak mennyiségét is. *A Riasztások a térképen mostantól megmutatják a jutalmakat, ha fölé viszi a kurzort a játékos. *Javítva a Blade Storm képesség hibája, mivel nem kényszerítette vérzésre az ellenfeleket. *Javítva a Blade Storm képesség hibája, mostantól nem támadja újra folyamatosan Zanukát vagy a Grustrag Hármast azok haláláig. *Javítva az Obex grafikai hibája. *Javítva a túl hangos hangeffektek egyes területeken szokatlan hangszóró-beállítások használatakor. *Javítva a Modulok eladásának hibája, amikor néha nem adott kreditet érte a játék. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor következett be, ha a játékos egy Kubrow odút pusztított el. 13.5.2 *Igazított jelvény-pozíciók az Edo páncélzatokon. *Javítva az Obex hibája, mikor nem játszotta a megfelelő animációkat. *Javítva Lotus hangjainak hiánya az egyes Gyanús Szállítmányok szövegeken. *Javítva a Blade Storm képesség klónjaival meghalt ellenségek nem számítása a játékos által megölt ellenségekhez. *Javítva az animációs hiba, ami akkor keletkezett, ha a játékos Blade Sorm közben nem hordott közelharci fegyvert. *Javítva a "Blueprint" szó kétszeres megjelenése a riasztások leírásaiban. *Javítva a Blade Storm után mért közelharci csapások sebzéshiánya. *Javítva Volt Arcane Pulse sisakjának leírása. 13.5.3 *Javítva Alad V hiányzó textúrái a Gyanús Szállítmányok küldetéseken. *Javítva egy nyelvtani hiba Lotus egyik szövegében. 13.6 13.6.0 500px|center *Új Tenno másodlagos fegyver: Pyrana *A Blade Storm képességek klónjai mostantól holografikus alakban jelennek meg Ash tényleges másolatai helyett. *A Kódexben mostantól azok az elemek is megjelennek, melyeket a játékos teljesen kitanult, majd eladta. *A játékon belüli ablakok görgetése mostantól a kurzor pozíciójától függ. *A közelharci "channeling" mostantól ki- és bekapcsolható. *A Grineer Powerfist ellenségek mostantól több területen is előfordulnak! *Igazított dekorációs páncél pozíciók az Ember, Loki, Mag, Nyx, Nekros, Nova és Trinity warframe-eken. *Specter változások: **A Vapor Specter építése mostantól csak 15,000 kredit. **A Phase Specter építése mostantól csak 30,000 kredit. **A Force Specter építése mostantól csak 50,000 kredit. **A Cosmic Specter elkészítéséhez mostantól 1000 és 500 kell. *A Specter-hadsereg változások (Sötét Szektorok védelmére): **A Vapor Specter hadsereghez mostantól 1250 Specter és 250,000 kredit kell. **A Phase Specter hadsereghez mostantól 250 Vapor, 635 Phase Specter és 500,000 kredit kell. **A Force Specter hadsereghez mostantól 250 Phase, 375 Force Specter és 750,000 kredit kell. **A Cosmic Specter hadsereghez mostantól 75 Force, 175 Cosmic Specter és 1,000,000 kredit kell. *Helios változásai: **Fejlesztett szkenner-képesség. **A teljesen leszkennelt ellenségeket nem olvashatja be többé. **Új üzenet jelenik meg a képernyőn, ha teljessé vált a kódex bejegyzés. **Fejlesztett szkennelési folyamat, így Helios nem csak a hatókörön belül vizsgálhat ellenségeket, valamint az épp szkennelt ellenség felé fordul. **Mostantól az ellenségekre fókuszál a környezeti tárgyak helyett, ha mindkettő egyszerre van jelen a környéken. *További javítások az ellenségek beragadása ellen a Void Defense küldetéseken. *Javítva a felhasználói lista rossz fókuszálása, ha az egérgörgő használatban volt. *Javítva Loki Decoy képességének hiányzó keze. *Javítva a puskák Grineer ellenségek hátrálása gyakran harc közben. *Javítva a Rescue küldetések túszai, többé nem kerülnek direkt a környezeti veszélyekre az egyes Grineer Kikötői pályákon. *Javítva az Orokin Vault ajtók ikonjának hibás megjelenése. *Javítva a Lanka hibája, mely során nem sebzett bizonyos célpontokat. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva az eset, mely során egyes felhasználók a Blade Storm klónokat Excaliburként látták. *Javítva a Blade Storm klónok hibája, mely során nem érvényesültek rájuk az erősítő modulok. *Javítva a közelharci fegyverek használhatatlansága a Tail Wind képesség használata után. *Javítva a hadurak üzeneteinek hibás vagy nem megjelenése a Sötét Szektorok küldetésein. 13.6.0.1 *Javítva Ember Prime fej nélküli megjelenése. *Javítva a páncélok hibás megjelenése Ember-ön és Ember Prime-on. 13.6.1 *A Szövetségi/Klán raktár egyensúlyozás többé nem jelenik meg, ha a felhasználó nem rendelkezik a klánon belül Treasurer joggal, vagy a klán nem rendelkezik a Tactician joggal. *Igazított vizuális effektek a Dread fegyveren. *Igazított vizuális effektek Volt Shock képességén. *Lila színű üzenetek jelennek meg az építési lehetőségek alkalmával. *A játékosoknak mostantól 15 percnyi idejük van elhagyni a Dojo-t az automatikus kidobás előtt, ha új szobát építettek. *Javítva a hiba, mikor a kritikus találatok nem jelentek meg a játékosoknak a lopakodás közbeni ölések alkalmával. *Javítva a halálos önsebzés, ami akkor következett be, ha a Glaive fegyvert áthajították Nyx elnyelő gömbjén vagy Volt elektromos pajzsán. *Javítva a Nekros Shadows of the Dead képességgel feltámadt árnyékok hibája, mely során a csapattársakat támadták új házigazda választás után. *Javítva néhány szöveghiba a Jutalom kuponoknál. *Javítva az Absorb hibája, mely során nem voltak hatással rá a képesség hatókörét növelő modulok. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosok elvérzés közben nem aktiválhattak újabb kísérőt (Specter), ha már volt egy aktiválva a pályán. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a Specter-ek által megölt ellenségek után a játékosok rosszul kapták a tapasztalatpontjaikat. *Javítva Hydroid csápjainak megjelenése a drónokon, és ezáltal repülő csápok keletkezése. *Javítva a Shotgun Scavenger modul plusz töltény-biztosítása a nem puska típusú, konvertált töltényekre is. *Javítva Silence képesség vizuális effektjeinek hibás megjelenése, ha a képességet egy teleportáció megszakította. *Javítva a Blade Storm hibás működése a Conclave meccseken. *Fixed an issue with all Arc Traps present on a level being respawned after a host migration occurs. *Javítva egy időszakos hiba, mely során a kétmagos rendszereken a játék megfagyhatott néhány másodpercre. *Összeomlások javítása. 13.7 13.7.0 *Új Prime felszerelés jelent meg! **Loki Prime **Bo Prime **Wyrm Prime *Itt vannak a T4 Void küldetések! Keresd meg kulcsaikat az Interception küldetések jutalmaként a következő módon: **Exterminate, Capture, és Mobile Defense kulcsok a 3. kör után jelenhetnek meg a "közepesen nehéz" küldetéseken (ahol az ellenségek szintje 10-20 körül kezdődik) **Survival, Defense, és Interception kulcsok a 3. kör után jelenhetnek meg a "nehéz" küldetéseken (ahol az ellenség szintje 20 fölött kezdődik) *Captain Vor a Voidban? Tudjuk, hogy a Void kulcs erejének hatása alatt áll, vajon feltűnhet a T4 küldetéseken? *Új "Tenno" témájú színcsomag, a többi warframe által inspirált színekkel (Hydroid a 2. kiadásban jön) *Új animációk az "Edo" dekorációs páncélokhoz. *Sötét Szektorok változásai: **A klánok vezetői mostantól megadhatnak egy "napi üzenetet" (MOTD) a szövetség minden tagjának. Az üzenet megjeleníti majd annak szerzőjét és a klánját is. Egy maximum és minimum meghatározó is hozzá lett adva, megadhatják az arra jogosultak, hogy mennyit adnak minimum és maximum az őket támogatóknak konfliktus esetén. **A szabotálási Mobile Defense küldetések mostantól 3 percig tartanak. *A Survival küldetéseken az Eximus ellenségek megjelenése igazítva lett. Mostantól a küldetés elején 0% esély van a megjelenésükre, majd ez az esély a küldetés során maximum 20%-ra emelkedhet 5 perc eltelte után. *Az Interception küldetések nehézségi szintje igazítva lett. A könnyebb küldetéseken mostantól kevesebb ellenség is jelenik meg, és a "közepes" küldetések lettek a régebbi "könnyű"ek. *Frissítve lett a Specter hadsereg leírása. *Igazítva lett a Daedalus vállra helyezhető páncélok pozíciója. *Javítva a Torid és Penta teljesítménye az alacsonyabb konfigurációjú számítógépeken. *Javítva az ellenségek szintjének rossz eloszlása a Void küldetéseken. *Javítva a hiba, mikor nem lehetett az Arid Butcher Eximust helyesen szkennelni. *Javítva az egy játékosból álló lobbik "meglettnek" nyilvánítása, és ezáltal több játékos csatlakozásának megakadályozása. *Javítva a Kódex hibája, mely során nem jelezte a modulok megtalálási helyét annak ellenére, hogy a játékos leszkennelte az ellenséget, mely szükséges hozzá. *Javítva a Jackal hibája, mikor a blokkolt pozícióban ragadt és nem tudott mozogni emiatt. *Javítva a Turbulence effektek indokolatlan megmaradása, ha a játékost teleportálták, miközben aktív volt a képesség. *Javítva a Sabotage küldetések szobáinak megjelenése a Kikötők Survival küldetésein. *Javítva a Serro leírása, melyben hibásan említett nem létező Sedna kikötőket. *Javítva a "Recent Player" lista hibás frissülése. *Javítva a Prosecutorok Guardsmanként való megjelenése a Kikötők Survival küldetésein. *Javítva a Prosecutorok hiánya azokon a küldetéseken, melyeket a Grineer a Corpus után foglalt vissza az inváziók során. 13.7.0.1 *Javítva a Loki Prime kódex bejegyzésének dupla megjelenése. *Loki Prime elkészítése mostantól 10 Argon Crystal helyett 1 Orokin Cell. *Javítva a hiba a japán szövegekkel. *Javítva Loki Prime képességmodulok nélküli érkezése. *Javítva az Interception küldetések UI hibája, mikor csatlakoznak a játékhoz. *Javítva a T4 Capture küldetések hibája, melyben nem jelentek meg célpontok. *Javítva a hiba, mely akkor keletkezett, amikor Vort megölték a Voidban, és éppen beszélt a játékoshoz. 13.7.1 *Heti Interception és T4 Void toplisták hozzáadva (a végtelen küldetésekhez). *A klánnév mostantól megjelenik a felhasználók profilján is. *Csökkentett gyakoriság a Prime tárgyaknak a Voidban. Egy tárgy mostantól nem jelenik meg 2-nél több helyen. *A Vitality és a gyakori tárgyak el lettek távolítva a Corrupted Vor dobható tárgyai közül. Orokin Cellre vagy Argon Crystalra és egy Cicero modulra lett cserélve. *A Tower 4 küldetések jutalmai közül el lettek távolítva az egyeüli Fusion Core-ok, 5-ös ritka csomagokra lett cserélve. *Fejlesztett sebzés ellenállás a következő főnököknek: Vor, Lech Kril, Sargus Ruk, és a Grustrag hármas. *Javított teljesítmény az Ignis vizuális effektjeinek. *Javítva a Latron Prime tervrajz hiánya a Voidból. *Javítva a Void Vor (vagy a Stalker) képessége a játékos megölésére, mikor a Defense képernyőn jutalom és játék között választ. *Javítva a házigazda-választás hibája, mikor újraindította az Interception haladásjelzőt. *Javítva a betűkészletek megjelenési hibája, mely során egyes betűk közt túl nagy hely volt olyan hatást keltve, mintha különböző szavak lennének. *Javítva az energiaszín az Edo mellkasi páncélon. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a Wyrm Prime tervrajz nem volt cserélhető. *Javítva az összeomlás, mely a Grineer Bombard kódex bejegyzésének megjelenítése okozott. *Javítva a Corpus Eximus ellenségek. *Javítva a nem-maximális szintű fúziós magok eladásának hibái. 13.7.2 *Új fiók létrehozása mostantól lehetséges közvetlenül az indítóból. *Nyx Absorb képessége mostantól valamilyen szinten ellenáll a mágneses sebzésnek (melyet maga az Absorb is okoz), így nem hozható létre végtelen sebzés több Absorb láncolt aktiválásával. *Javítva a hiba, mely során az Interception jutalmak az első szinten maradtak. *Javítva néhány Vor üzenet hang nélküli megjelenése. *Javítva a játékosok HUD-felületének elromlása az Interception küldetésekben újraéledés után. *Fordítási hibák javítása. *Javítva a hiba, mely során az ellenségek hibás megjelenése az egyes Interception küldetéseken. 13.8 13.8.0 500px|center 500px|center *Új esemény: Fészkek *Új Iliac dekorációs páncélzat. *Új fegyver: Mutalist Quanta *Új ellenség: Mutalist Osprey *A Fertőzöttek mostantól még ördögibben hangzanak! Új animációk ás hangok valamennyi fertőzött ellenségnek! *Új zene a fertőzöttekkel való küzdelem alatt! *Az Infested Impedance aura mostantól a játékos körül egy adott területen érvényesül az egész bázis helyett. *Igazított páncél elemek valamennyi warframe-nek. *Az mennyisége a T3 Survival küldetések jutalmaként mostantól 1 helyett 3. *Javítva a Conclave küldetések hibája, mely során azok, akiket csata közben hívtak meg a játékba, nem estek át a pontszám ellenőrzésen, így bármennyi ponttal tudtak bárhova menni. *Javítva a kamera rázkódásának hibás megjelenése. *Javítva néhány Dojo szoba, melyek panelei fölött nem jelent meg üzenet. *Javítva az eset, mely során a Fatal Attraction nem működött a játékosoknál. *Javítva az Orokin drónok zavara a Radial Disarm hatása alatt. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosok Ash Blade Storm képességében ragadtak. *Javítva az animációs hiba, mely a kesztyűk levételekor látszódott. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a játékosok a közelharci fegyverüket használták a Hysteria ideje alatt. *Javítva az egyes képességek elérhetetlensége, amikor bizonyos képességek nem voltak telepítve. *Javítva az eset, mikor a kulccsal elérhető küldetésekről kijövő játékosok a házigazda kulcsának vesztét okozták. *Javítva az eset, mely során a játékosok végtelen Castanast dobhattak el, melyek nem detonálhattak. *Javítva a nagy Corpus robbanóhordó rossz képe a Kódexben. *Javítva a szállítószalagok megjelenése a Grineer Kikötőkben. *Javítva Banshee képességének effektjének megmaradása, ha a képesség ideje alatt az meg lett szakítva valamilyen teleportációs effekttel. *Javítva a Rubedo külső nem működése Rhino Prime változatával. 13.8.1 *Javítva az eseménypontszámok kihasználhatósága. *Csatornázási ("Channeling") effektek hozzáadva a Prova Vandal fegyverhez. 13.8.2 *Javítva az esemény pontozási rendszerében a hiba, mely során egy csapatban a játékosok egymástól különböző pontszámokat kaptak. *Javítva a mellkasi páncél Sarynen. *Fordított szövegek javítása. *Javítva a fertőzött drón rossz megjelenése a toxikus felhő aktiválásakor. 13.8.3 *Fejlesztve lett a Mutalist Ospreyek ajtókon áthaladása. *A drónok által cipelt csúszók többé nem tesznek semmit, amíg le nem dobták őket. *Igazított páncélpozíciók valamennyi warframe-en. *Javítva az esemény pontszámainak Alt-Tab-bal való kihasználhatósága. *Javítva az eset, mikor a sebzések utóhatásai miatt a játékosok újra meghaltak újraéledés után. *Javítva a csere összeomlása, ha a játékosnak még nem volt magasabb szintű modulja a raktárában. 13.8.4 *A magas szintű esemény küldetések mostantól mindenképp tartalmaznak Gas, Frozen, és Pulsing típusú fészkeket. *A fertőzött-témájú zene el lett távolítva a bejelentkező képernyőről. *Fejlesztett ütésérzékelés a fertőzött drónoknak. *Csökkentett megjelenési ráta a fertőzött frónoknak. *A Toxin Resistance aura mostantól 2,5% ellenállást biztosít szintenként. *Kevesebb sebzést okoz a fertőzött drón méreg támadása. *Javítva a hiba, mikor nem sikerült megfelelően megjelenni az esemény küldetésén, ha a pontszám már nagyon nagy volt. *Javítva a hiba, mely során a Nyx-szel játszó játékosok szaladgálhattak aktív bal. *Javítva a del újraélesztett fertőzött drónok hibája, mikor továbbra is az ellenséges kúszókat cipelték. *Összeomlások javítása. *Javítva az vizuális effektjeinek megmaradása, ha Nyx aktiválás közben halt meg. *Javítva a sisakok/kiegészítők hibás megjelenése egyes fegyvereken. 13.8.5 *A fogyóeszközök többé nem aktiválhatóak képességek bekapcsolása (pl. ) esetén. *A lopakodási kivégző támadások többé nem végezhetőek el a földön kúszó fertőzötteken. *Az esemény pontozási rendszere megváltozott, mostantól azok a játékosok, akik küldetés közben csatlakoztak, nem kaphatnak pontot olyanért, amit nem teljesítettek. *Javítva az effektjei Nyx elvérzése esetén. *Javítva a szkripthiba, mely a t aktiváltnak tekintettea akkor is, amikor nem volt az. *Összeomlások és fordítások javítása. 13.9 13.9.0 500px|center *Új fegyver Venka! Keresd a boltban vagy a Tenno kutatólaborban! *Új Pyra Syandana! *13.8.1 nem dokumentált változás: Láthatatlanság esetén az ellenségeknek mostantól fogalmuk van arról, hogy a hangok honnan érkeztek, és támadni fognak abba az irányba, ahonnan sebezték őket. *A fertőzött drónok a hibák miatt el lettek távolítva a Defense küldetésekből. Későbbi javítások után újra visszatérnek. *Kisebb ellenállás-csökkentés a Prosecutor ellenségeket illetően. *A Beaconok ritkasága újra lett igazítva, a Delta mostantól valamivel gyakoribb, míg a Kappa és Gamma megtalálási esélye kicsit kisebb lett. *Igazított pozíciók az Eos lábra helyezhető páncéloknak. *Volt képessége javítva lett, egy hiba miatt korábban több elhelyezett pajzs megakadályozta, hogy a lövedékek elérjék céljukat, mostantól ez lehetséges. A sebzésszorzó NEM adódik össze, ha több pajzson megy át a lövedék. *Banshee vállán a páncél enyhén hátrább lett helyezve. *Az emblémák pozíciója javítva lett, mostantól nem ütköznek bele a vállakra helyezhető páncélokba. *Javítva az Orthos pengéinek színezhetetlensége. *Javítva egy nem létező fúziós mag megjelenése a Kódexben. *Javítva a képesség másodlagos tüzelési módszerekre bizonyos animációk közben. *Javítva a Mutalist Quanta másodlagos tüzelésének megduplázódása Nyx képességén. *Javítva az emblémák elfordulása a Wyrm Prime őrszemen. *Javítva Mag Prime vállán található textúra. 13.9.0.1 *Javítva a fertőzött drónok megjelenése a védelmi küldetéseken. *Javítva a Sabotage küldetések hibája, mely során nem jelenítették meg az elpusztítandó objektumokat. 13.9.0.2 *Igazított alapértelmezett pozíció a Venka karmokon. *A klán toplisták a Fészkek eseményhez archiválva lettek, a szobrok most vannak az olvasztóban. *Javítva az elsődleges színválasztó a Kara Valkyr Helmeten. *Javítva a "WAS: 100 NOW: 75" szöveg nem megjelenése a leárazott termékeknél. *Javítva több hiba, melyek a színezésekhez kötődnek. *Javítva az emblémák pozíciója Ember Primeon. *Javítva az Extermiate küldetések számlálója az olyan küldetések esetén, amikben az ellenségek újabb ellenségeket jelenítenek meg. *Javítva a fertőzött drónok beragadása. *MEGJEGYZÉS: A fejlesztők digitális aláírása mostantól "Digital Extremes"-ről "Digital Extremes Ltd."-re változott. 13.9.1 *A Fészkek esemény trófeáit kiosztották a nyertes klánok között. *A Venka pozíciója igazítva lett az összes warframe-en. *Ash képessége mostantól csendes. *Az Állóképesség mostantól nem töltődik újra, ha a futás billentyűje le van nyomva. *Egyes tárgyak és modulok leírása megváltozott. *Javítva a chat szerverek újraindulása javítócsomag kiadásakor. *Javítva a 0-ás szintű fúziós magok megjelenése lehetséges jutalomként néhány Void küldetésen. *Javítva a képesség hibája, mikor nem sebzett semmit, ha Conclave meccsen aktiválták. *Javítva Mag képességének hibája, mikor nem sebzett semmit, ha Conclave meccsen aktiválták. *Javítva a játékosok beragadása Nyx képességébe halál előtt. *Javítva a által feltámasztott Crawlerek által keltett hiba, mikor nem tűntek el, és így lehetetlenné tették a Defense vagy Exterminate küldetések teljesítését. *Javítva a játékosok képtelensége bármilyen képesség aktiválására, ha a aktiválására készülnek, és a Void jeges padlóin állnak. *Javítva Ash képességének hibája, mely a warframe funkciók hiányához vezetett. *Javítva a által feltámasztott ellenségek fegyver nélküli megjelenése, ha azok halálukkor a hatása alatt álltak. *Javítva Vor megjelenése hibás helyeken a Void küldetéseken. *Javítva a beragadása és használhatatlansága az ellenségekkel szemben. *Javítva a 0-ás sebzésszámok megjelenése, ha a játékosok egy folyamatosan tüzelő fegyverrel lőttek egy mozgásképtelen ("rongybaba") ellenfélre. *Javítva a Venka hiányzó hangeffektjei. *Javítva az eldobható fegyverek hibája, mely során nem lehetett azonnal elhajítani őket, ha elsődleges vagy másodlagos fegyver volt a játékos kezében. 13.9.1.1 *Igazítva lett a Specterek újratöltése, így nem lehet folyamatos tüzeléseket hallani majd. *Igazítva lett néhány fegyver hangeffektjének mértéke. *Javítva a Malicious Raptor nem cserélhetősége. *Javítva a Tigris tüzelési rátája a Spectereken. 13.9.2 *Wyrm Prime mostantól a Prime Laser Rifle fegyverrel rendelkezik. **FONTOS: Ha Wyrm Primeot a Prime Access csomagon keresztül vásároltad meg, vagy megépítetted korábban, és még mindig a raktáradban van, a fegyver automatikusan hozzá lesz adva a fiókodhoz. *Javítva Nyx képessége mértéktelen sebzés okozására, ha az képességet nagyon gyorsan aktiválták. *Javítva a játékosok képessége a warframe képességek használatára halál után. *Javítva a rés, mellyel a játékosok újraindíthattak egy Riasztást, annak ellenére, hogy már teljesítették. 13.9.3 *Az Equilibrium és a tölténymutációs modulok mostantól bekerültek a megvásárolható modul-csomagok lehetséges tartama és a Transzmutálás lehetséges jutalmai közé. *Javítva az egyes rendezési funkciók hibás működése a Kódexben. *Javítva a modulok számának hibás megjelenése a Kódexben. *Javítva a hiba, mely során végtelen mennyiségű oxigént lehetett aktiválni a Survival küldetéseken. 13.9.3.1 *Javítva a játékosok képessége a sebzésre a Mutalist Quanta gömbjén keresztül is. Kategória:Frissítések